


How to Solve a Problem the Stark Way

by dreamkist



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, For Science!, M/M, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Howard gets a chance to really appreciate what the serum did for Steve.





	How to Solve a Problem the Stark Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasenby_Heathcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/gifts).



“Come in,” Howard said in response to a knock at his door. He looked up from the plans spread out on his desk to see who it was. “Steve!” he greeted when he saw who it was. The Captain’s presence always created a stir around Headquarters and Howard had to admit, the man was quite the creation.

He tried not to treat Steve like too much of a lab experiment. He was special. But he knew how lucky he was that he got to look under the hood, so to speak.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine, sir. Everything seems to be functioning well.” 

“Don’t be so formal, Steve. We’re friends here. Sit down.” Howard retrieved his instruments from a cabinet and turned around. He nearly dropped the instruments when he was confronted by a shirtless Steve. He played it cool, but the man was gorgeous. “I’ll start with your blood pressure,” he said.

He checked Steve’s eyes, ears, and reflexes. Everything was perfect. “Have you experienced any problems?” he asked as he made some notes.

“I’m doing just fine,” Steve said politely. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Wait. _Is_ there anything I should know about? I need to understand if there's some side effect you're experiencing. I might be able to fix it.”

“It's nothing.” Howard crossed his arms and levelled him with a stare. Steve sighed. “It’s just the heat of the battle. Adrenaline.” Howard waited for him to go on. Steve looked down at his hands and mumbled, “I get so hard I can jerk off all night and it can take hours for the arousal to stop.”

Steve was still tripping over his words, trying to explain but Howard’s brain had already jumped the tracks. Dear God, just imagining the man walking around with what had to be a nicely sized dick. Howard realized there were some measures he should've been keeping track of from the beginning. That was a missed opportunity. “So, you can’t reach climax?” He was proud of himself for sounding professional.

“I can. Multiple times.”

“I see,” Howard said. He pretended to have some deep thoughts on the matter when really all his brain could do was try to find the best way to get Steve to demonstrate. He finally thought to ask, “Would you say this only happens after combat or can it happen anytime?”

“It’s mostly after combat but it can happen at other times too.”

“I guess I better take a look at you. All of you.”

He turned around to let Steve finish undressing without being stared at. “Would you say your sensitivity has increased?” he asked without looking back.

“Yes

“I’ll start with the obvious,” Howard said and lifted Steve’s cock. He checked his balls. “Now, if you’ll bend over and put your hands on the desk.” Steve did as he was told and Howard put some lubricant on his fingers. “This might feel a little weird,” he said by way of warning.

“Not my first time.”

He probably meant doctors had done this before. Howard pressed around until he felt the prostate. “Everything feels good,” Howard said absentmindedly as he rubbed the spot. Steve’s answering grunt reminded him what he was doing. “Oh,” he said and withdrew his fingers. He wasn’t sure what that sound meant but he thought he knew.

Steve steeled himself and faced him. His hands covered his cock and he looked embarrassed.

“I swear to God, Steve,” was all he could say. That made the other man turn redder and even prettier. Howard’s own dick was increasingly interested in where this was going. There was a moment in which Howard told himself to be professional and turn around and let Steve get dressed and leave. That moment didn’t last long. “Why don’t you move your hands, Steve? Let me see what this problem really looks like.”

Steve looked surprised, his blue eyes met Howard’s, then he moved his hands away.

Howard dropped his gaze down to the hard cock that was standing at attention. How could a man say no to this? “Right,” Howard said to no one in particular and walked over to lock the door. He wasn’t going to choose this moment to start making good decisions.

“That’s some heavy artillery you got there, Steve.” He swallowed hard at the size of the man in front of him. He decided he wanted Steve inside him. Fast. “Can I touch it?”

Steve nodded and Howard removed his gloves. Steve made the most delightful sounds as Howard firmly stroked him. “Do you wanna fuck me, Steve?” he asked in a low voice.

He felt Steve’s cock jerk in his hand at the words. He smiled as Steve said, “Please.”

Howard got his belt unbuckled and pants open in no time. He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d used earlier and practically threw it at Steve. He was smart, he could figure out what to do. “Show me what you got,” Howard said and pushed his pants down so he could lean on the desk and reveal his ass to Steve.

He was rewarded with a moan and felt strong hands grabbing his ass to spread him open more. The head of Steve’s cock pressed at his hole and slid inside. Howard shuddered with pleasure. “Don’t be gentle,” he said.

Steve obeyed and pounded into him. Howard held onto the edge of the desk and enjoyed every second of it. He reached down to stroke himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. Each time Steve shoved into him Howard groaned. His climax hit and he heard Steve’s moan that signalled his own release. The other man only stopped for a moment. Howard was still trying to catch his breath. Little movements of Steve’s hips reminded Howard why there were, ostensibly, doing this. “Keep going,” Howard mumbled. “Just keep the lube coming.”

Steve resumed thrusting into Howard. It was for science after all. All Howard could do was lay under Steve and let the man use his ass. It was blissful.

“Aw, that’s it, Steve. I fucking love your cock. We won’t need lube. I’m gonna be so full of your come.”

“Such a dirty mouth,” Steve said, low and silky. Hearing Captain America use that voice was enough to make any man’s cock show renewed interest.

Howard moved his own hips to welcome Steve’s thrusts deeper and to rub his cock against the desk. Steve figured out what he was doing and laid over Howard’s back so he could pump Howard’s sensitive but eager cock with his hand. Steve fucked him with long thrusts, almost pulling out all the way before sliding so far back in. He picked up the pace and soon Howard felt himself coming again. His body twitched with the pleasure.

“Want me to stop?” Steve asked, still slowly moving in Howard.

“No!” he said with what might have been too much force. Steve pulled out and flipped Howard over. He had to hold Howard’s legs up because Howard could only gaze up at the man who was still going strong. Howard might have whimpered a little, he wasn’t sure, when Steve slid back in.

“I think you can skip the fitness portion of the test,” he said breathlessly. “You know, I’ll be around to help you out with this problem you’re having. Anytime, any place. We'll get to the bottom of it.”

Steve smiled, he looked relieved, and kept thrusting.


End file.
